Dancing agreement
by Madi92
Summary: This was a time, which decided about future of the fleet, but in the same time it was the moment which changed their relationship. Spoiler for Colonial Day.


"And I can dance…" I heard him say and then he started moving within the rhythm of music.

I couldn't help myself; I tried hard to keep my professional presidential façade, but I failed and after few seconds of silence I heard myself giggling. Commander's Adama was still standing with his arm offered to me, I saw sparkles in his eyes; something I wasn't seeing before. He was relaxed and pleased with himself. I looked around the Cloud Nine's ball room and I got up taking his hand.

I enveloped my hand around his arm, tightening the grip. Arm to arm we went to the empty spot on a dance floor; Commander spun me around and grabbed into his arms. We tangled our hands together, while his right hand made his way to my hip. He gently pulled me closer to his body. I smiled toward him and wrapped my free hand around his shoulder.

I could say I was stunned by how well we moved together and how safe and natural it felt to be in his arms. It's like we belonged together. I smiled once again, mainly because of this thought and nestled my face into the crook of his neck. He smelled so… masculine; I could use to it. The smell of his shaving cream calmed me down, I forgot about all problems, about my cancer. For this one moment I wasn't the President and he wasn't the Commander. We were simply Laura and Bill. I sighed.

"You ok?" he said looking directly into my eyes.

"Yes. It had been long time since I could simply enjoy myself. Now I do, as everyone else here. Thank you, Commander." I said to him. Sometimes I miss being only a woman, a woman who is desirable. And now looking into his eyes I don't see myself as the President but as woman.

"No need to thanks. I believe I'm the one who need to thank you. Without you, we wouldn't be there today. I would be dead, my son would be dead. Thank you, Madam President, for saving our lives."

I grinned into his neck. He really meant what he said. Yeah, I could use to the man behind the stoic Commander. Really, when we changed our attitude to each other? Few mounts ago we were ready to cut each other's throats and now we came to an agreement. What's more he wasn't the irritating, stubborn Old Man to me anymore. Rather interesting, dashing man with so many stories to tell. I found loosing myself in time thinking about him, waiting for every meeting with him, for his phone calls; so I could just listen to his husky and sexy voice. I imagined so many times, how he's whispering into my ear, that he wants me. I didn't realize I stopped dreaming about my last lover, Richard and his place took Commander William Adama. Gosh how I didn't see that before?

I like him. We have so much in common. We both in the same situation; we are lonely people on top, almost in the same age. We have many the same interests: like art, good books, mainly criminals and so much more.

I care about him. From my enemy, he became my partner in business, then my friend, and now he's start becoming much more.

I want him. Not only his body, to realize my tension. I want all of him, his devotion, time, love. I want to share a life with him, well those few months or weeks I have before…

_Yep, I definitely want that man. _I said to myself.

I melt into his arms, enjoying the music. The song was about to end, so I slowly withdraw from his embracement. But as soon as he realized what I'm about to do, he pulled me much more closer than before. He nestled his face into my red cascade of hair and whisper into my ear.

"I'm not done with you Laura. I'm just getting started." I could say he grinned against my skin, and then I felt there his lips: they barely touch naked skin on my neck. I smiled.

"You say so, Commander?" I ask playfully to his ear. He looked at me and I saw what he meant; he knew I want him. I giggled.

"I said it aloud, didn't I?" he only nodded and I giggled once again hiding my face into his body. "Well in that case, should we leave the party to the younger ones? I have a guest quarters on Cloud Nine."

"In that case, I say we should." He offered me his arm once again and I took it without hesitation. We dismissed my security team as we went to the door. "But I'll have to prove you're wrong. I'm not THAT old, Madam President."

"Oh I count on it!"I giggled again, pulling closer to him. As soon as the door closed behind us, we tangled our hands together and went straight to my guest quarters on Cloud Nine. We left one party, to start another one, much more private.


End file.
